Let Me Teach You
by dreamscarred
Summary: The sexual education of Cody Rhodes has taught by Randy Orton. M/M Slash NC-17


Cody looked at himself in the cracked mirror has he washed his hands. "He thinks so highly of his looks, you'd think he'd have a decent mirror," Cody laughed to himself. It was late summer and Cody was staying a few days at his best friend's bachelor apartment. Cody walked out of the bathroom in to the dark main room, the only light coming from the street lights that streamed through the window. Cody slid into the futon he was sharing with the older man. Randy's dingy apartment really didn't have room for an air mattress, and sleeping on the floor would have suck, so Randy said they could just share the fold out. Cody looked at Randy who was laying flat on his stomach sheet covering his hips, black wife beater scrunched a bit under him. Cody slid under the sheets, and turned on his side facing the window closing his eyes to sleep.

Cody had just dozed off when he felt the fold out move and what sound like groans of pain coming from the older man. Cody sat up and turned to look at Randy, not sure what he was seeing. Randy's hands were clutching the pillow tight. His hips where rising and fall, grinding against the mattress. "Oh god," the older man groaned out.

"Randy wake up," Cody shook his shoulders. "Wake up, your having a nightmare."

"Codes, what the fuck, a nightmare," Randy blinked his eyes releasing his pillow.

"You were groaning out in pain, like someone was hurting you," Cody replied voice full of concern. Randy rolled over, making sure to keep the sheet around him.

"Pain? Cody, trust me there was no pain in that dream. Anything but," Randy reached under the sheet and adjusted himself noting his briefs were damp. "All pleasure," Randy licked his lips remembering his dream. A dream that had actually involved the young man beside him.

"I'm sorry Randy, I, I didn't know, I've never had a dream like that," Cody blushed the darkness and looked away from the twenty year old.

"Seriously, you've never had a wet dream? Come on you might not remember it, but you've had to woken up nice and sticky before."

"I just don't dream," Cody felt guilty for awakening Randy. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, go back to sleep," Randy got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Cody had just pulled the covers over him. Randy pointed down at his briefs.

"Got drop the kids off at the pool," Randy walked towards the bathroom.

"What?" Cody was puzzled never hearing that phrase before.

"I'm gonna beat my stick?" He flicked the bathroom light.

"You mean masturbate," Cody just peeked over the couch seeing Randy laminated in the light his briefs tented out.

"God, yes Codes, you got a problem with that?" Randy grumbled.

"That's wrong," Cody blushed has he felt himself get hard looking that older man. "I mean I was told you're not suppose to…"

"Or what you'll go blind?" Randy shook his head. "Wait, are you telling me you've never jerked off before?"

"No, I haven't," Cody looked away from the grey blue gaze.

"You should try it, feels good," with that Randy closed the bathroom door. Cody just sat there with the sheets around him, feeling his dick press against the fabric of his pajama bottoms. Cody started shaking the images of what Randy might be doing in the bathroom and closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Cody started thinking of things he didn't like, making himself go soft. Once the ache was gone he closed his eyes and fell into another dreamless sleep.

Randy stood in the bathroom, still semi hard and nude. "Thank god I didn't say his name," he whispered has he stroked himself back to full hardness. Randy stood there lightly stroking, knowing he couldn't risk waking Cody up with another wet dream. Especially, when he usually had dreams about the young man that was innocently sharing his bed.

"Can't believe he's never touched himself," Randy let his hand drop from his dick to squeeze his balls. "Sixteen and untouched even by his own hand," Randy closed his eyes and wicked thought crossed his head. "God, all the things I could teach him," Randy took his other hand and let it just stroke the head of his dick.

Fantasies of him deflowering Cody started dancing in Randy's head. Removing his hand he reached over to the tub and grabbed a bottle of baby oil. Randy poured more than was necessary in his hand and slathered it all over his cock. Moaning at himself has his cock shone with the mixture of baby oil and pre-cum. Bracing himself with one hand against the wall he rewrapped his hand around his cock. Keeping his hand still he thrust into the tunnel, imagining it was Cody's untouched hole. The bathroom was filled with the sound of Randy's heavy breathing and the wet slick gliding of his cock.

"Fuck, Co," Randy caught himself before he called out the others name. Taking his hand of the wall his dropped it between his legs brushing his anus. "Oh fuck, fuck, yeah," Randy hunched over has he grunted his release. The streams coated his hand and fell to the tiled floor. Randy slumped to the floor enjoying the small tinges of orgasm his body was still having. He watched has the cum on his hand dripped down on his balls, he closed his eyes he could see Cody jerking his first orgasm on to his cock.

Randy finished cleaning up his mess and came back into the main room. "Codes?" His answer was a soft snore from the couch. "Good didn't wake him," climbing back in bed, he watched the young man sleep for a few more moments. "Night Cody," he let his hand ghost down the young man's arm before turning his back to him.

**xxx**

Cody woke up the next morning to the sound and smell of bacon. Getting out of bed he walked over to Randy who was tending the bacon with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Don't get ashes in the bacon," Cody cringed.

"Want it," Randy held out the cigarette to him.

"Um no, it's wrong," Cody held his hand up as Randy set the cigarette in the ash tray.

"Yeah, just like jerking off is wrong, right." Randy crack some eggs into the same pan has the bacon. "Codes you really shouldn't knock something until you try it."

"I probably would if I actually got hard more often," Cody admitted. "But even when I am, I'm scared I might do something wrong."

"You have issues getting it up," Randy turned and scooped the eggs and bacon on to two plates. "Like medical reasons or nothing turns your crank."

"I don't know, not much really gets me thinking about sex," Cody sat at the island and started eating.

"Must some girl at your school with a hot rack, or tight ass in a mini skirt," Randy spoke with his mouthful.

"I usually just don't care," Cody didn't want to admit that it was seeing men in the locker room, that stirred his loins.

"But you've been hard, so something brings it on. I mean your sixteen, when I was your age I was a walking boner, fuck still am," Randy took another bite.

"Yeah, something. But it's wrong, should I only want to be up and enjoying it when I'm with my girl," Cody threw his fork down. Starting to feel ashamed about his desires for men. The words were not lost on Randy; he realized what turned Cody on.

"Cody, you can enjoy yourself whenever you want. I jerk off all the time. Seriously who has been telling you this crap?" Randy got up and took his dish over to the sink.

" told Ted and I this when we were ten," Cody followed Randy and rinsed his plate.

"Cody, man, you can't listen to Ted's dad. Hell Ted doesn't listen to his dad. You really thing think Ted's an angel and doesn't fuck his hand?" Randy tipped up Cody's chin. "Look, it feels good, really fucking good."

"But I don't know how," Cody pulled away.

"You just touch yourself in a way that makes you feel good. Don't like it, try something else, simple has that," Cody watched and Randy went and picked up a magazine. Randy looked at the cover and knew it would probably do nothing for Cody, but he did have any man on man magazines. "Here, I want you to go in the bathroom. Look at this mag, and play with yourself."

"But, I," Cody stuttered has Randy pushed him in the room and closed the door. Cody looked down at the hustler magazine Randy gave him. Walking over he say on the toilet with the lid down and began flipping through the pages.

Randy began clearing the couch, he knew Cody would walk out in about five or ten minutes saying it didn't work. Randy walked over his dresser and pulled out open his underwear drawer. He put his hand on a box of condoms. He wouldn't need those he had a check up Monday and Cody got to the apartment on Tuesday, so he hadn't slept with anyone this week. Next item was his stash, just a small dime bag which he was sure Cody would not approve of, and the he moved his hand around the last item in his draw besides underwear. He pulled the bottle of lubricant out of the draw and took it with him to the futon. Putting it under his pillow just in case they need it, which if everything went how he envisioned, they would.

"Randy, man these girls are hot, but yeah nothing is happening for me," Cody walked out of the bathroom as if on cue.

"That's ok Codes, I have a better idea. Come sit here with me," Cody came over noting that the sheets were straightened up but the bed was still pulled out. Cody sat on his side of the bed facing Randy, noticing Randy no longer was wearing a shirt. "Ok, tell me what was the last thing that got you sprung."

"Um, ah," Cody was panic stricken, there was no way he could tell Randy that he got hard last night looking at him standing in the bathroom door way. Randy looked the young man and smirked, not only did he figure out Cody was gay, but Cody definitely liked his body.

"You can tell me anything, come on," Randy raised his arms over his head and locked his hands over his wrists. Cody gawked at the display; Randy's stretching was causing his stomach muscles to becoming taunt, Randy's six pack on full display. Randy looked at Cody's lap and could see it starting to bulge. "It's ok, I like boys too."

Cody head snapped up and he looked at Randy's smiling face, "You're lying, you tell me all the time about the girls you bang."

"I like sex, I prefer men. But if I can't get a hot ass to tap, I grab some pussy. I get lucky once and a while and the girls will take it my up dick their ass. Never knew you we're playing for the man team so stuck with the girly stories." Randy smirk, he could tell Cody was getting turned on.

"Girls? You've had more than one at a time?" Cody question, Randy would need to work his words to get Cody where he needed him.

"Yea, I've had two girls at once, they sucked. I've had one guy that really blew my mind, though" Randy spread his legs and pushed his crotch out showing Cody his tenting gym shorts.

"Really, I, I want to hear about it," Cody had his hand on his leg squeezing his thigh.

"I'll tell you, but I want you to fully enjoy my story," Randy stood up and took his shorts off. "And to do that you won't be needing those bottoms," Randy saw the fear in Cody's eyes. "Relax we're just going to have a little circle jerk. You said you weren't sure how to touch yourself, just watch me. When you're ready just join in." Cody gulped and removed his pants. Randy drunk in the sight of Cody, lean yet firm, his eyes getting an evil look has he saw the size of Cody's semi hard cock. They returned to their spots on the futon.

"So, I was at a bar have a few drinks. I see this hot young guy dancing. About your height, dark hair, and one tight hot fuckable ass," Cody felt his breathing increase and his heart race. Randy wrapped his hand around himself lightly stroking, hoping Cody would soon follow suit. "So I get up off the stool and go over to him. Put my arms around his waist and grind my hips into that hot ass."

"What if he wasn't..." Cody's hands were starting to drift over his chest.

"Shhhh, I was willing to take the chance. Anyway," Randy tugged his foreskin up over the head of his cock a little before smoothing it back down. Randy held his breath has Cody spread his legs, giving Randy a full view of his hard cut cock. "I whispered in his ear, telling him only sluts that want to get fucked dance like that."

"What was his response," Cody's hand brushed lightly over his cock, and he started mimicking Randy's hands.

"You going to fuck me," Randy rubbed the head of his cock. Cody did the same and suppressed a moan. "Let them out Cody, this is all about release," Randy let out a loud moan of his own. "Mmm doesn't feel good, see, smear your pre cum around, that's it Cody."

"Yeah, it does feel good. Keep going," Cody started touching himself more freely, still staring at Randy.

"Codes, there is no more. I made that up to get you going. Damn are you going," Randy licked his lips watching the other man jerk himself. "Really was it my story getting you hot, or just me," Randy tilted his cock back and lifted his balls, showing his entrance. Cody moaned out at the sight.

"You," Cody blushed his hand still moving his hand. "I always liked looking at you."

"Codes, how long have you known?" Randy grabbed Cody's legs pulling him across the bed, letting them lay over top of his, their faces, bodies, cocks almost touching.

"Since I was 14, that time we all just stripped off nude and jumped in Ted's pool," Cody gasped his body felt on fire. "I watched you and Ted getting out and sitting on the edge, I just stayed in until you guys left me. I didn't want either of you to see." Cody stilled his hand and blushed.

"Yea, that was a good time. Don't blame you. I sort of defiled the Dibiase bathroom after that," Randy giggled.

"What?"

"Yeah, you and Ted, you both looked hot. Couldn't keep my thoughts clean after that swim," Randy pushed his thumb against his slit. "I had such dirty thoughts about you Codes, mmm, things I wanted to do to you back then."

"About me?" Cody began to pump himself again, squeezing the head more, liking how it felt.

"Oh yes, all about you. But now Codes, oh, now my mind is on overload. You're not so young, but damn your innocent," Randy moved his hand faster his chest heaving. Randy feeling that heat spread and slowed his hand down, want Cody to cum first. Randy looked into the young man's eyes and saw them blinded with lust. "Baby, I want to take your innocence, I want to set you free."

"Randy, I feel," Cody closed his eyes, feeling his body shake. Randy put his hand on Cody's bent his cock.

"On me, cum on me," Cody had never heard words like that before said to him. He exploded his cum, landing on Randy's hard cock dripping down all over it and his balls. "Yeah baby, look." Cody looked at Randy's body and felt even more turn on, even though he just came. "Damn that was a load, I guess sixteen years in the making." Randy jerked himself hard bring himself back to the level he'd been at before. He leaned on to Cody's shoulder and put his mouth next to the young man's ear. "Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna, oh yea, all over you." Randy let himself go, coating Cody's groin in hot sticky streams.

Cody couldn't believe what had just happened; he never thought he would be here. Here with Randy doing things that he was always told were wrong, but felt oh so right. There was a whirlwind of emotions running through him; he was losing his fear of everything, wanting to do the things he always tried to keep his mind from thinking of. "I can't believe this is all happening, I haven't even been kissed yet, I mean I," Cody just rambled the emotions taking over his mouth.

Randy pulled back and cupped Cody's face. Leaning in he rubbed his nose to the younger mans before capturing his lips. Randy smiled internally; he stole Cody's first orgasm and now his first kiss. Randy wanted to steal everything from Cody. Randy ran his tongue along Cody's bottom lip trying to get him to open his mouth, to let him deepen the kiss. Cody's mouth didn't open but he was still kissing back. Randy pulled back from the kiss.

"There now you've been kissed," Randy stroked Cody's cheeks.

"This isn't real, I'm dreaming," Cody bit his lip and looked down at his and Randy's lap. The evidence of their actions still clearly coating their laps.

"Cody you told me you don't dream. Believe me this is reality," Randy eyed up there mess. He really wanted to taste Cody's seed, but he was sure Cody was handled seeing something like that yet.

"Come on, let's take a shower." Randy took Cody's hand and pulled him off the bed.

"Together?" Cody stood up.

"Yeah, don't you want to? I mean it's not like we didn't just blow our loads over each other or anything. Besides, I've got a small hot water tank," Randy yanked on Cody's hand and made him follow into the bathroom.

Cody stood there and fidgeted has Randy hauled out the towels. "Randy, I don't think we should shower together," Cody started down at see the hardening stains on his body. "This is wrong, I mean we're not dating or anything like that," Cody kept babbling nervous of what he had just done, but not regretting it.

"Codes, you keep saying this is wrong. None of this is wrong, so long as it feels good, it's right," Randy set the towels on the bar on the shower door. Randy turned on the shower getting the temperature right, he stepped in. "You just going to stand there and with dried on semen. Get in here."

Cody stepped into the shower slipping on slick ceramic, Randy caught him and pulled him close. Cody looked up at the older man and felt himself harden at the sight. Randy stood under the spray his wet matted to his head, water flowing over his chest and arms. Randy smirked seeing Cody's body react, he tilted his head back and let the water pour over him. Cody let his hand go to his cock, know this had to be what a wet dream looked like.

"Codes, see, it feels good not wrong," Randy wrapped his hands over Cody's and helped him pump.

"Yeah, sorry," Cody blushed.

"Why, I want you to feel good," Randy switched positions with Cody so he was now under the water. Randy grabbed his bottle of body wash and poured some in his hands. Randy began lather and washing Cody's body, Cody tensed under the older man's touch. "Relax baby, I'm going to make you feel good. Teach you how to make others feel good. Believe me this is right, not wrong." Cody took a deep breath and let Randy wash him, and continued to rub himself. "Atta boy, rinse off the soap."

"You want back under the spray?" Cody asked seeing Randy still had some bits of cum covering his lower body. Randy didn't respond and just dropped to his knees.

"Not yet, want to make you feel good first," Randy removed Cody's hand from him dick, and ran the tip over his lips. "You're going to feel so good," Randy closed his eyes and took the head of Cody into his mouth. Cody felt his legs go weak and threw out his arms bracing himself against the wall and shower door.

"Oh my god, Randy what are you doing," Cody panted.

"Giving you your first blowjob," Randy opened wide and took has much of Cody in has he could. Bobbing his head up and down has the want poured over his Cody's body and his. Randy blindly reached for the shower gel and poured more in his hand. His right hand grabbed Cody's ass, and his left slick with shower gel slid between Cody's cheeks.

"Randy stop, stop, what are you doing now?" The older man moan around the flesh in his mouth causing Cody to shutter with pleasure.

"Cleaning you inside and out, trust me Cody you're going to thank me for all of this." Randy let the tip of Cody rest on his bottom lip has he spoke. "I'm going to take all your fear of wrong, and show you the wonder of feeling good and how it is nothing but right."

"This is all too fast for me, I mean we just jerked off, then you kiss me, and now you're sucking me off. What's next you having sex with me on kitchen island?"

"Ooo, you want it on the island, damn that sounds hot. I was just going to seduce you on the couch." Randy went back down on Cody.

"No, I don't want it on the island, I, I don't know what I want, ah, ah, stop," Cody screamed has Randy's finger breached his tight ring. Randy lifted his head again but left his finger in. Randy looked up at Cody, lips swollen the water dripping down his face, breathing heavy. Cody felt like he could come.

"Answer me these questions. Do you think I'm good look?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy our little jerk?"

"Yes."

"Are you one hundred percent sure you're gay?

"Yes," Cody groaned has Randy wiggled his finger more.

"Do you have fantasies about me, doing explicit things to your body?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"The let me set you free, let me steal your innocence, your fears, all the things you think are wrong let me show you they are right. Will you let me?" Cody bit his lip, he knew he want this, and wanted Randy. He just could believe it was all happening like this.

"Yes," Randy growled and took Cody in until he hit the back of his throat and his nose was nuzzling a smooth patch of skin. Cody just closed his eyes and cried out, thrusting his hips towards Randy's willing mouth. Randy work his finger around, tempted to add a second. "You, you, I'm going," Cody was trying to warn the older man.

"I swallow," Randy spoke around the flesh, letting his teeth graze along the hard flesh has Cody lost control and came in his mouth. Randy removed his mouth after he had swallowed all the Cody had to give. "See didn't that feel good?" He nuzzled the young man's thigh.

"Yea, amazing," Cody panted trying to keep his balance.

"Ok let's get this shower finish before the tank runs out of hot water," Randy went back for the body wash.

The both finish was just has the water turned ice cold. They stepped out of the shower and Randy handed Cody his towel.

"Randy," Randy cocked his head back at Cody; he could hear the nervous tone in his voice.

"What is it Codes," Randy turned tossed his towel aside, now dry.

"I want to return what you just did," Cody wrapped his arms around Randy and let his hands trail up and down Randy's back.

"Finally getting brave Codes? Good," Randy turned Cody's chin up and licked at Cody's lips. "While I appreciate the offer, I would like it if I can have a different favor. And have that favor a bit later today."

"You mean…" Cody, held his breath and thought about it. So far everything else had been so good, if he pass on this would he be has lucky to have someone has generous has Randy be his first. "Ok."

"Really, you want to, with me?" Randy smiled and stole a kiss from Cody. "You won't regret this."

"Haven't regretted anything so far," Cody grabbed his clean clothes and pulled them on.

**xxx**

The rest of the day was mostly spent lounging around the apartment. Cody was warming up and getting use to the small touches Randy would do or the kisses on the neck. He was beginning to want them, and feeling more relaxed in kissing and touching back.

They had just finished dinner, it was just a delivery pizza and we're sitting down on the folded out couch to resume the video game they had been playing prior eating.

"So where we, oh yeah your going down," Cody smirked.

"Already went down on you, so isn't your turn?" Randy bashed the buttons on the controlled trying to beat Cody at the game and not drop the cigarette in his mouth. Cody didn't flinch he was get better at not reacting so dramatically Randy's comments.

"You know I have zero practice at, probably wouldn't be any good at it," Cody was find his confidence and was starting to be able to fire back at Randy's comments.

"You won't know until you try," Randy grimaced has Cody beat at the round of the fighter game they were playing. Randy took the final drag on cigarette and butted it out in the ash tray. "You said earlier you wanted to return my favor," Randy sat his controller down and took Cody's controller from him.

Cody turned to face Randy and for the first time ignited the kiss. Randy's hand grabbed into Cody's hair and he pulled the younger man on top of him. Keeping one hand in Cody's dark hair, let his other hand cover the boys ass. Randy began grinding their hips together; Cody moan out finally giving Randy the opportunity to slip his tongue into the young man's mouth. Randy tongue massaged itself against Cody's before letting the tip of his tongue tickle the roof of the young man's mouth. Drawing his tongue back he sucked on Cody's bottom lip continuing to buck their hips together. Cody sat up on top of Randy straddling his hips; he chewed on his kiss swollen lip and slowly began removing his shirt.

Has Cody's skin become visible Randy reached out and ran his handle along his ribs bring them slow to the front to trace the very faint outline of Cody's developing abs. Cody finished removing his shirt and tossed it down to Randy.

"Now what am I going to want this for," Randy pressed his nose to inhaling the scent. "That's right telling you how much better your clothes look on the floor," he threw the shirt over the back of the couch. "Mine look better on the floor too," Randy adjusted keeping Cody on his lap he sat up enough to remove his top. Cody fidgeted a bit then laid his hand on Randy's chest letting his hand run over the warm skin. "Don't be scared, you can't break me."

"Yea, but I might do something you don't want me to," Cody continued his exploration of Randy's upper body.

"Like what, what could you do that I wouldn't like? I want you to try," Randy smirked. Cody moved his hand to Randy's nipples and pinched one. "Mmmm, no see I like that," Randy groaned. Cody twisted it a bit and switched to the other smiling has Randy continued to groan and buck his hips up. Cody leaned down and took Randy's nub into his mouth; let his tongue tease, seeing how Randy would react. Randy was constantly moaning, trying to encourage Cody on.

"How am I doing?" Cody lifted his head up and chewed on his lip some more.

"Very well, what do you say we lose these," Randy tugged on Cody's pants. Cody nodded, as Randy undid his fly. Cody got off of Randy and lay on the bed and pushed his pants off, looking over to Randy he saw the older man had removed his own pants and briefs. Cody reached down started removing his boxers, he could feel Randy's gaze on him. "You were doing good a second ago, don't get all tense just because our clothes are gone," Randy help Cody pull his boxers the rest of the way off and chucked them on the floor.

"I thought we might stay in our underwear and grind a bit more before getting completely, naked," Cody answered looking into Randy's eyes. Randy pushed him down and climbed on top of him, lining there cocks together perfectly before grinding his hips down on to Cody. Cody closed his eyes and let out a gasp and pushed his hips back.

"Now doesn't that feel so much better than having something between us," Randy pressed his full weight against Cody and began kiss the young man's neck. Cody squeezed at Randy's shoulders.

"So do I get to practice on you now?" Randy lifted his and placed a kiss on Cody's cheek. He rolled on to his back and spread his legs, welcoming Cody in. Cody pouted his lips and lowered his head and placed a kiss on the glistening tip of Randy's cock. "Please let me know good or bad how I'm doing," Cody opened his mouth and took in has much of Randy's girth has he could. Moving his head up and down slowly Cody remembering the things Randy did to him. He sucked his cheeks in, pulling off he swirled the tip of his tongue around Randy's swollen head.

"Damn Codes you learn fast, go back down and do has I say," Randy moaned. Cody took Randy in trying to go down farther this time. "Don't worry about deep throating, that comes with time," Randy put tangled his fingers in the dark hair need his lap. "Let me feel your teeth, ah, not too hard, right there, bob for me, uh," Cody followed the instruction and then took Randy's balls and rolled them in his hand. Randy was enjoying in all, but cleared his mind and grabbed the lube he'd placed under his pillow earlier in the day. "Good, head up," Randy looked at Cody's swelled lips. "Kiss me," Cody crawled up Randy's body and they began kissing. Randy let his tongue duel with Cody's has he slicked his fingers with lube.

"Do you need me to lie down?" Cody saw Randy coating his hand.

"Not yet, might be easier with you like this, spread your legs a bit wider," Randy let on hand rest on Cody's hip and young man on all fours above him. Randy slick finger slid into Cody to the first knuckle, he was just has tight has in the shower. "Got to relax," Randy worked his finger in further. Cody had his eyes screw shut and was trying to hold himself up. Randy moved his hand that was resting on Cody's hips and pushed him down so Cody was flush against him. "Distract yourself, buck your hips, bite my neck," Randy got the finger in has far as it would go.

Cody nuzzled Randy's neck and sucked on his pluses point. Following the experienced man's instructions he moved his hips cause wonderful friction between their two cocks. Cody focused on enjoy the feeling, his movements help Randy's finger move within him. Pulling his finger back Randy began working two fingers in, Cody bit down hard on Randy's neck at the initial shock. Randy groaned out in both pain and pleasure, he was quite sure that Cody broke his skin.

"Sorry Randy," Cody looked up, seeing no blood but a bright red mark and the obvious signs of early bruising.

"Shhh, it's ok, getting use to two?" Randy was now pumping in both fingers hoping to hit Cody's sweet spot.

"It stings a bit," Cody rested his head on Randy's shoulder while Randy poured more lubrication on his fingers. "That makes it feel better," Cody was relaxing more has Randy made a cutting motion with his fingers. Combine his fingers and moving them in a cork screw motion he caused Cody's back to arch and young man to cry out his name.

"Like that," Randy continued to hit the nub with his fingers.

"Yes, oh wow, no wonder people like this," Cody started to push back on Randy's fingers. Randy pulled out his fingers.

"Your ready, get on your back. Pull your legs up to your chest," Cody did has told and Randy hovered over him. Randy adjusted Cody's legs placing them over his shoulders. "You legs feel ok?"

"Yeah," Cody panted, he was nervous and excited. Hoping the burn wouldn't last long and Randy would press that magic spot in him quickly. Randy slathered him with more lube than was necessary and pushed just the head into Cody. "Ok you're a lot bigger than your finger, holy hell," Cody gasped and tried to relax his muscles. He focused on that it would get better like the fingers did.

"Baby, it's a painful riding getting to heaven," Randy pushed in a bit further groaning. Cody was painfully tight around him, he'd never been in a virgin he had no idea it would be this tight. Randy eased back a bit before going for more get further into the intoxicating tightness. Randy kept moving in and out each time going more, until he was fully inside Cody.

"God you're so thick, Randy, I didn't think I could stretch like this," Cody's body was cover in sweat from burning pain Randy was causing. Randy pulled out, recoating his cock with more wetness and slipped back in.

"That help any?" Randy was getting more and more anxious to thrust fast into Cody.

"Yeah," Cody grunted squirmed beneath Randy.

"I'm going start move a bit more, you think you can handle it," Randy was panting slowly rotating his hips has he stay deep in Cody.

"Go for it," Cody closed his eyes. Randy drew back and began building a steady rhythm. After a few thrust he adjusted his hips give a few pushes he finally was hitting Cody's prostate. The man beneath was cry out in pleasure, arching his back and his hands clawing at Randy's biceps. Randy used his lube covered hand began stroking Cody. Moving his hands in time with his thrust, but he knew it was futile. Randy knew he wouldn't last much longer, and he would have to finish Cody after.

"Codes, baby, I, God," Randy held on tightly to one of Cody's legs has he spilled himself into the willing body. Randy thrust on a few more times and resumed pumping Cody has fast as he could he thumb flying over Cody's pre cum leaking head. Cody shuddered under Randy and the tattooed man watched has Cody's seed spilled from him on to his stomach, the milky stream running down the sides on to the mattress. Randy set Cody's legs down and sat back on his knees admiring the view.

"Is it always that intense?" Cody's half lidded eyes stared up at Randy.

"Only with me," he smirked and swiped his finger through the cum on Cody's abs, like a child stealing frosting off a cake.

"I guess you got all my first, in one day," Cody started to doze off. Randy spooned against him.

"The main ones, I can think of lots of new things to give you lessons on," Randy nipped at Cody's shoulders.

"Really, so when's my next lesson?" Cody looked over his should and Randy gave him a peck.

"When we wake up," Randy yawned closed his eyes.

"And what's my next lesson ?"

"Rimming."


End file.
